Kamichu!: Episode List
1- "Seishun no Ijiwaru" ("The Spite of Youth") (青春のいじわる) Airdate: June 29, 2005 When Yurie announces during lunch that she had become a god the previous night, Matsuri, as the daughter of a Shinto priest, tries to help her figure out what kind of god she is. During their efforts, Yurie accidentally creates a typhoon, which she has to dispel to save Kenji. 2- "Kami-sama Onegai" ("Please God") (神様お願い) Airdate: July 06, 2005 Matsuri decides her family's Raifuku Shrine will host a festival in honour of Yurie, but discovers Yashima, the god of the shrine, has gone missing. Yurie travels to the land of the gods to convince him to return. 3- "Sonna Tsumori ja Nakatta no ni" ("I Didn't Mean it") (そんなつもりじゃなかったのに) Airdate: July 13, 2005 The god of poverty arrives in town, sending the local economy into a depression; and Yurie's pet cat, Tama, goes missing. These two events may have something in common. Poverty god ends up sharing Tama's body. 4- "Chikyū no Kiki" ("Earth's Crisis") (地球の危機) Airdate: July 27, 2005 The Gods Association sends Yurie three spirit assistants to help her deal with petitions. As her first task, the Prime Minister summons Yurie to help communicate with a Martian. 5- "Hitori Bocchi wa Kirai" ("I Don't Like Being Alone") (ひとりぼっちは嫌い) Airdate: August 03, 2005 Yurie catches a cold and stays at home for a few days, but her friends don't come to visit. Feeling lonely, she uses her powers to depart from her body as a spirit and visit them instead. 6- "Chiisa na Kesshin" ("A Small Decision") (小さな決心) Airdate: August 10, 2005 Kiyomi, a freshman, comes to Yurie seeking love advice - but the object of her crush is Kenji. Trying earnestly as a good goddess to help her rival nonetheless, Yurie joins Kenji's calligraphy club with her. 7- "Taiyō no Koibito-tachi" ("Lovers of the Sun") (太陽の恋人たち) Airdate: August 24, 2005 During the summer holidays, Yurie and her friends go to a quiet part of the seashore and explore an abandoned beach house. The gods living there want to know what has become of the people who once enjoyed themselves there, and Yurie fulfills their wish. 8- "Yasei Jidai" ("Wild Times") (野生時代) Airdate: November 23, 2005 Strange packs of cats have been roaming the town recently, and Tama is among them. Yurie follows her and turns into a cat to meet the charismatic feline, Tyler Meowden (an homage to Tyler Durden), who wants to revolt against humans. She and Tama fight to stop him. 9- "Toki no Kawa o Koete" ("Crossing the River of Time") (時の河を越えて) Airdate: August 31, 2005 Yurie and her friends meet an old man named Gen who was once a crewman of the battleship Yamato. Shortly afterward, she receives a message from the sunken battleship, which wants to visit its home port again. 10- "Kimi ni Kettei" ("I Choose You") (君に決定) Airdate: September 07, 2005 As another of her business ploys, Matsuri convinces Yurie to run for student council president, but they encounter unexpectedly fervent opposition. 11- "Koi wa Yukue Fumei" ("Love is Missing") (恋は行方不明) Miko and Shoukichi run away to a nearby town together for mysterious reasons. Yurie and her friends spend the day trying to find them. 12- "Fushigi na Bōken" ("Mysterious Adventure") (ふしぎなぼうけん) Airdate: September 14, 2005 For the month of Kannazuki, Yurie attends the "God Convention" in Izumo. While there, she temporarily transfers to a local middle school where everyone treats her with utmost respect. 13- "Yaritai Hōdai" ("We Do As We Like") (やりたい放題) Matsuri, a fervent Shintoist, becomes offended by the foreign holiday of Christmas and stages "Yurie-chan Thanksgiving Day" in order to combat it. 14- "Yume Iro no Messēji" ("Dream Colored Message") (夢色のメッセージ) Airdate: September 21, 2005 During her winter break from school, Yurie spends an entire day under the kotatsu. She receives several Nengajō (New Year's cards), including one from Kenji. 15- "Chiisa na Ippo de" ("A Small Step") (小さな一歩で) Airdate: September 28, 2005 When Yurie resolves to give Kenji some Honmei choco ("true feelings chocolate") for Valentine's Day and confess her love, the entire school and everyone in town pitches in to help her. After a brief, awkward conversation on the school's rooftop, the two are lifted into the sky upon a large piece of paper (upon which Kenji had written the kanji for 'love'). As they soar above the town, Kenji tells Yurie that he loves her, because she is strange. The character on the flying paper turns into the kanji for 'strange'. 16- "Hora ne, Haru ga Kita" ("Look, Don't You Think Spring Has Come?") (ほらね、春が来た) Airdate: March 29, 2006 Yurie and Mitsue help Matsuri and Miko clean the shrine storage rooms. As she spends the night there, Yurie tells her friends that Kenji is her boyfriend. Category:Kamichu! Page